


Mission Failed

by chwyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: HongTaek - Freeform, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, leobin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn
Summary: If I had known Hongbin’s reaction would be like this, I wouldn’t have done such a stupid thing. I thought he was going to ‘punish me’ instead of punishing me like this, he thinks.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 3





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> I have published this under a different pen name on Wattpad, but since I intend to delete my account, I will move its contents here. I can't find the Indonesian version, so it will only be posted in the English version.
> 
> It's more like an archive than a new fiction.
> 
> I can't quite remember whether I corrected the grammar here or not, but if so, it's all thanks to [ElektraElentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari). (How many times have I mentioned her name here? It's because she's my savior!)

“Hongbin,” Leo calls for the umpteenth time.

“Hm.”

Only that short answer comes out of Hongbin’s mouth. He doesn’t even turn his head towards Leo who keeps calling him. His gaze is only fixed on his mobile phone’s screen. Leo is forced to swallow his disappointment. He knows there is no point in forcing Hongbin. Leo ruffles his hair in frustration.

 _If I_ _had_ _know_ _n_ _Hongbin’s reaction would_ _be_ _like this, I wouldn’t_ _have_ _do_ _ne_ _such a stupid thing. I th_ _ought_ _he w_ _as going to_ _‘punish me’ instead of_ _punishing me_ _like this_ , he thinks.

On the way back to their waiting room, Hongbin grabbed Leo’s hand and gave him a sign to walk in the back row. After all the members and staff had turned the corner and gone into the waiting room, Hongbin had pulled Leo’s hand and pushed him against the wall.

“Akh, what are you doing, Hongbin?” Leo asked in pain.

“I told you I don’t like to see you holding hands with other people,” Hongbin said menacingly.

 _It worked_ , said Leo internally. _I_ _wasn’t sure_ _if you will turn to_ _o_ _possessive like this, Hongbin._ He wanted to shout and dance. _It’s not time yet, be patient, Leo, now you have to act convincingly._ Leo put on his best poker face.

“She’s my best friend, Hongbin. Please let me go, what if someone sees us?”

“I don’t care if she is your best friend or whoever else. I don’t care if anyone sees us or not.” Hongbin closed in on Leo’s face. He spoke precisely into Leo’s ear. Leo held his breath. “What I am concerned about is that you are mine. And I don’t like sharing what’s mine with others.” Then he released Leo and walked straight into the waiting room without waiting for him.

Leo felt his body stiffen. He couldn’t force his body to move. Even his mouth felt too numb to call Hongbin who had walked away, leaving him alone.

Leo had been very confident that his plan had succeeded, but why was the result not as he had imagined? Hongbin was jealous. That is all. Where was the _punishment_ he’d imagined he would receive? Leo admits that he doesn’t like to touch and be touched by other people, even with people who are regarded as his best friend. _If it turned out this way, then there_ _was_ _no use doing th_ _at_ _,_ he thinks miserably. He looks at Hongbin again and sees him still playing on his cell phone. He stares at the phone as if it is at fault.

“Hongbin, how long are you going to ignore me?” Leo asks frustrated.

Hongbin looks up from his phone’s screen and stares at Leo. “I’m not ignoring you, _hyung_.”

“Then why didn’t you answer when I called you?” Leo asks, getting increasingly frustrated.

“I answered,” Hongbin says shortly.

“Hongbin...”

“Hm.”

“I’m sorry,” Leo says, looking down.

Hongbin turns off his phone and stares at him. Leo plays with his fingers nervously. _Hyung, you are older than me, but even the way you sulk_ _i_ _s very cute._

“Come here, _hyung_ ,” Hongbin urges. Leo lifts his head and looks at Hongbin in disbelief. “Come on, _hyung_ , I want to hug you.”

“Why can’t you get out of bed and hug me?”

“Oh, I forgot who was wrong,” Hongbin quips.

Sulking, Leo stares in disgust.

Hongbin tries to persuade Leo with his stare. Although still upset, Leo finally climbs into bed. Hongbin pulls Leo into his arms. He sinks his head into the curve of Leo’s neck and inhales the scent of Leo deeply, trying to ease his mind which was in disarray. Hongbin admits he had been jealous. Whether it was deliberately or just a coincidence, it had still succeeded in making Hongbin try hard to keep smiling in front of the audience and fellow singer who was on stage with him and pretended he hadn’t seen it.

During this time, Hongbin had felt like he wouldn’t mind if Leo did skinship with others. After all, it was unavoidable considering their profession as artists, but today’s event had felt like such a slap. Leo had smiled widely at Eunji. They had even whispered and laughed at jokes that they shared.

 _Is it like this in the end?_ Hongbin had thought at the time. Hongbin isn’t stupid. His relationship with Leo is still somewhat taboo in their country. Although many fans out there call themselves Leobin shippers, it doesn’t mean that their relationship will necessarily be accepted if they get caught.

“I am sorry, Hongbin,” Leo says as he can not bear to hear Hongbin constantly breathe as if he is carrying a heavy burden.

“I don’t want to lose you, _hyung_ ,” Hongbin says.

“What do you mean, Hongbin? I was just kidding. I did it on purpose to make you jealous,” Leo says, trying to calm Hongbin.

“Is that true?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t feel any feeling when you both were holding hands?”

“No. Yes. I mean, I already felt guilty using her to make you jealous.”

Hongbin feels really relieved and laughs, “I’m the one who should apologize to you, _hyung_. I acted childishly,” he says, kissing Leo’s neck.

“Eung... Hongbin... what are you doing? You aren’t usually like this.”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to do this, but I’ve been restraining myself,” Hongbin says between his kisses.

“Why?” Leo asks stiffly. His breathing is heavy.

“I’m afraid _hyung_ will be tired of me quickly.”

“I could never be bored of you, Hongbin...” Leo says with difficulty because now Hongbin is kissing every part of his face.

“If I do this every day to _hyung_ , _hyung_ will be bored of me.”

“I never thought of anything other than being in your arms every day,” Leo says shamefully.

“That was because we don’t do this every day,” Hongbin argues.

“Don’t stop!” Leo pleas as Hongbin’s kissing slows down. “Please...”

Hongbin presses his lips against Leo’s lightly, but Leo immediately deepens the kiss, demanding more from him. Hongbin grants Leo’s wish. _My punishment_ , Leo shouts in silence.

“I don’t care about every day or forever, I just want to be with you. No matter how long the time we have will be.”

“Where did you learn to make sentences like that, hm?”

“Do not underestimate my feelings for you.”

“Every day is a lot of days, _hyung_ , and forever is a very long time.”

“I am sure about my feeling, but what if you are the one who gets bored?”

“It’s possible.”

“Oh come on, we might get bored, but we are both adults. We know what we are doing and it’s risky.”

“And it is a big risk.”

“Because of that, we won’t get bored. It’s something new, even for us who have been through this, not to mention the risks that we must face, and it will take a long time. We have got a lot of things to make sure this relationship doesn’t get boring. And if I have to face it all, I think I deserve to get your kisses and hugs every day.”

“Oh, _uri_ Taekwoonie has grown up,” Hongbin teases.

“Hongbin!” Leo scolds him, annoyed.

“I know. I think I can deal with anything as long as you are by my side. _Gomawo, hyung,_ ” Hongbin says, hugging Leo tightly.


End file.
